Alan Harper, Pleasing Women Since 2003
Alan Harper, Pleasing Women Since 2003 is the 5th episode of Season 11. It aired on October 24, 2013. Summary Alan befriends Lyndsey’s boyfriend in an effort to find out what he has that Alan doesn’t. Meanwhile, Walden helps Jenny be more proactive in pursuing her acting career. Plot Alan and Lyndsey are back to their sex-only relationship. After a session of what Lyndsey says was incredible lovemaking, Alan suggests that she can have that "all the time", as in getting back togther with him. Lyndsey insists that she needs both Alan and Larry, because each man pleases her in different ways. Determined to find out what Larry provides that he can't, Alan joins Larry's spinning class under the fake name "Jeff Strongman". He finds Larry to be incredibly nice, friendly and supportive, and later accepts his invitation to watch the Los Angeles Lakers game from a luxury suite. But Lyndsey surprises Larry (along with Alan/"Jeff") at the suite. She asks Larry to retrieve something from her car so she can confront Alan directly, but the two wind up having sex in the suite's restroom. Meanwhile, Walden tries to get Jenny to return to her acting classes, stating that if she doesn't start pursuing something other than booze and other women, she'll regret it later in life. Jenny tries a couple of classes, but then quits again, leaving Walden miffed about the prospect of having "two Alans" in his house. But the next day, Jenny announces she's landed an audition: the result of having drinks with a casting agent who turned out to be another lesbian. Title quotation from Alan, referring to the year he divorced Judith, after Lyndsey tells him he was incredible during their last lovemaking session. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Conchata Ferrell Recurring *Amber Tamblyn *Courtney Thorne-Smith Guest Starring *D.B. Sweeney as Larry *Camila Greenberg as Leslie *Marianne Chambers as Kelly *Tiffany Panhilason as Heather Quotes *'Alan': This is Lyndsey. Jenny: No way! This is Lindsay too!. Girl: My name is Leslie. Jenny: Aw, that’s a pretty name. *'Jenny': Good morning. Walden: disapprovingly It’s afternoon. Jenny: Oh good. I’m not going to drink in the morning. Jenny pulls out a beer. Walden: Where do you see yourself in five years? Jenny: A little house on the beach with Kate Upton. Walden: Kate Upton’s straight. Jenny: Give me two weeks. *'Jenny': The reason I got into acting was to pretend to be someone else. I don’t want to think about my mother, or about my dead dad, or the fact that I’m 25 and living in the guest room of a stranger’s house. Walden tries to comfort her. Jenny: AND THAT’S WHY I DON’T NEED ACTING LESSONS! *'Jenny': After about an hour of that acting crap, I had to go get a drink. So I bailed, and went to a bar, where I met a casting director. She turned out to be a lesbian, so I had a leg up. And when I put it down, I had an audition. Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 11